Voyeuristic Pleasures
by JokesterWrites
Summary: Oswald invites Edward Nygma to join the pair of you for evening drinks. Thing get... a little dirty.


"What is a word made up of 4 letters, yet is made up of 3. Although is written with 8 letters, and then with 4, rarely consists of 6, and never is written with 5." You quipped at Ed.

It had been going on like this for the better part of an hour. Oswald rarely joined in on the riddles, though he occasionally whispered what guesses he made into your ear. You were enjoying Ed's company.

Ed looked puzzled for a moment and then a wide grin spread across his face. "Oh so very clever. It's a statement rather than a riddle. What has four letters, yet has three, and so forth. You are marvelously fascinating Miss." Ed's eyes had slowly been taking on the predatory gleam that he got when his dominate side emerged. Oswald recognised this, displeased that Riddles here was taking too keen an interest in his girl.

Oswald looked irritated at Ed. "You know what has 7 letters? Fuck Off." He placed his arm around you.

"Jealous, Os?" you asked smugly. Oswald rarely introduced you to his friends. You knew he didn't have many true ones, so it was quite the surprise when he invited Ed to join the two of you for evening drinks.

He slid in hand into your hair and tugged playfully. "Never." Oswald kissed you deeply, his other hand reaching across you to tug you into his lap. You momentarily forgot Ed was watching as you settled yourself into his lap and ran your hands up his chest. Oswald grinned into your kiss.

You were relaxed in Oswald's embrace. In these moments you could almost pretend that life was normal. That this was just a regular tuesday night hanging out with the boys. But this was Gotham, and you were dating it's king. It meant Oswald was so very careful about being seen with you. He so clearly recalled what happened to other's love interests when another party wanted to hurt them indirectly.

It had become kind of a dance. In public you were cold to each other, at times you particularly acted like an outright bitch to Oswald and he dismissed you rudely. It was probably the least healthy relationship you'd ever been in. But those moments alone together, those were the ones you lived for. His quick temper dissipated as soon as the doors closed behind them. He was attentive in his adoration of you, if a bit possessive. You knew he got that from his mother. It was the only way he knew how to show love.

A awkward cough came from behind the two of you. You made to move off Oswald's lap, but he tightened his grip in your hair. He stopped kissing you to look over your shoulder at Ed. "Something wrong Ed?"

The tall gangly man hurriedly crossed his legs and glanced away. As fascinated as he was by watching the pair of you makeout, he knew it would only enrage Oswald. In fact he wasn't entirely certain why Oswald hadn't demanded he leave. "I should perhaps be going." He suggested lamely.

Oswald smiled slowly, his hands lazily drifted up and down your sides. "No. I'd like you stay. You're my guest after all." This was the Penguin coming through. He always tended to show a dominant streak when others were uncomfortable. Weakness gave him power and he would get drunk off of it. You tensed slightly. Oswald's eyes snapped to yours. His stare was intense, and there was hunger behind it. What was he trying to prove?

"Why don't we give our friend here a little show? I rather enjoyed the one from my birthday." Oswald demanded. You could tell by his tone of voice that he wasn't kidding. His fingers dug into your hips and you frowned at him. Really? He wanted a lapdance in front of Edward? It wasn't the most depraved thing he'd ever done, but he hadn't even talked to you about this.

You leaned in to kiss him slowly, your lips trailed away from his mouth and along his jawline to the sensitive spot below his ear. "You owe me." You whispered to him.

His response was to let a wide smirk grace his features. It was his winning smirk. The one he wore when he had everything exactly where he wanted it.

You untangled from his lap and sashayed your way to the stereo to turn up the music. On your way back you glanced at Ed, he was sitting ramrod straight on the couch, his eyes wide. You couldn't tell if he was uncomfortable or thrilled by what was going to happen. You dragged one of the heavy wooden chairs forward and Oswald left his place on the couch to sit. He didn't look at you, he was watching Edward.

The music filled you and you let it take over. Carefully straddling Oswald's lap, you slowly undulated your hips, letting them drift over him and graze against his hardening erection.

You gripped the back of the chair with one hand and let the other stroke over Oswald's chest. You dipped, kissing his neck and Oswald allowed his hands to roam over your hips, reaching around to squeeze your ass. You glanced over your shoulder at Edward. He was no longer sitting so straight, he had removed his glasses and relaxed back into the couch, his hand ghosting over the bulge in his pants.

Oswald thrust his hips up slightly, "If you're going to watch him, then I suggest you turn around." He said darkly.

The energy in the air was heavy and sexual. You felt powerful.

Slipping off his lap, you turned and he gripped your hips to drag your ass down to grind against him. Now both of your eyes were on Edward and the man smiled at the pair of you. Oswald stroked at your belly, before twisting his fingers to pop the button on your shorts. Your breath hitched in excitement.

"Show us Edward." You moaned as Oswald bit your shoulder, his hands dipping in the front of your panties, stroking at the wetness he found. You rolled your hips back against him.

Edward undid his own trousers, and pulled out his erection, stroking it slowly. His eyes were dilated and dark. He studied the show in front of him.

You were beautiful, your skin glowed and Oswald looked like a dark angel about to devour you. He had one hand playing with your breast, tweaking and tugging at the nipple until you cried out Oswald's name and slumped back against his shoulder. Edward increased the pace on his cock, quick jerks as he imagined it was him underneath you. He let his eyes slide from your blissful face to Oswald's stare. It was the intense stare Oswald gave Ed that set him off. He grunted and one last stroke to his cock and he was done.

"You can leave now. My lady and I have other matters to attend to." Oswald ordered, before tugged at your chin to bring you around into a kiss.

Edward stared for a moment, and then Oswald broke his kiss off to glare at Edward. He got the message. Hurriedly he zipped himself back up and wiped at the mess he had made of his collared shirt. He pulled his jacket over it, hoping that it would cover the evidence, and scurried out of the room.

"You continue to surprise me." You whispered to Oswald, stroking along his collarbone.

"I try. Now why don't we adjourn to a more comfortable location to take care of things." He kissed your cheek and lead the way to his rooms. After all he still had a hard on.


End file.
